


Fleeing

by SunflowerSupreme



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Glorfindel bribes Maeglin with kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Maeglin won’t stop trying to sneak out of Gondolin.Glorfindel does not approve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Maeglin is made a lord of Gondolin.

“You cannot keep sneaking out of the city.”

Maeglin glared at the wall. “I can and I will.”

“No, you cannot!” Glorfindel’s voice rose, higher than he’d initially intended. They both stopped, glancing around to ensure that the corridor they were arguing in had remained empty.

“Maeglin it is the law!” Glorfindel hissed.

“Everyone breaks rules sometimes.”

Glorfindel rubbed his face. “There is a difference between rules and laws,” he said, somewhat more patient than before. Perhaps it was just an error in translation, Maeglin’s Quenya still had room for improvement.

“I know that.”

Or perhaps Maeglin was just being a difficult ass. “Maeglin you are going to get caught,” he said after a moment.

“I’ve been caught,” he said matter-of-factly. “That’s why we’re having this discussion.”

He had been. He’d been beyond over half of the seven gates when one of Glorfindel’s men had seen him. Thankfully, it was someone the lord could trust, and as such, the number of people who had heard was limited.

Glorfindel tried a different approach. “You are going to get caught by someone that your uncle cannot convince to look the other way.”

“You will not look the other way.”

Growing tired of his lip, Glorfindel grabbed him and spun him around, shoving him against the wall. Was it his imagination, or was there a flash of very real terror in his face?

Either way, Glorfindel pushed on. “Someone is going to demand you pay the same price that anyone else in this city would be forced to pay.”

The fear was gone, replaced by anger. “Are you going to kill me?”

“Not for the first offense.” Glorfindel grabbed Maeglin’s jaw, forcing him to meet his eyes. “The first time is a week in jail. The second is a lashing.”

“And the third they kill me?”

“No one has attempted a third before.”

Maeglin had to gloat, “I’m on my ninth.”

Again Glorfindel checked to make certain they hadn’t been overheard. “Keep your voice down.”

“You have no authority over me,” Maeglin taunted. “My uncle is the only one who can tell me what to do.”

“And his law states that as a member of his council I speak with his authority.” His grip on Maeglin’s jaw tightened, eliciting a soft whimper from the younger elf. “I have no wish to harm you, but Maeglin you must stop with this foolishness.”


	2. Chapter 2

It took less than a week for Maeglin to try again.

His luck held out, however, it was Ecthelion himself who found him. The lord of fountains managed to sweet talk their way back through the gates that they were still uncertain how Maeglin had managed to bypass, but as soon as they were back in the city Maeglin had slipped away again.

Glorfindel found him after that.

He was in Rog’s forges, although the smith himself wasn’t there. It was one of his favorite places to spend his time, and so it was the first Glorfindel had searched. He was still surprised it had been that easy.

The less easy part was getting him out without making a scene.

At first, Maeglin refused to go with him, smiling coyly and reminded Glorfindel that he only owed allegiance to his uncle. At that, the blonde had leaned forward, until their faces were almost touching, and whispered, “How fortunate then, that he’s given his permission for me to turn you over my knee in front of everyone. Would you like that?”

“I thought the point was to avoid a scene,” Maeglin hissed.

“Oh I’m more than happy to tell them you’re being paddled for any number of things. Shall I say you refused to eat your vegetables, little one?”

Maeglin’s eyes narrowed, but he must have realized how serious Glorfindel was because he hesitantly took his hand and allowed himself to be led from the forges.

To anyone looking, they were strolling down the street as friends. Glorfindel’s hand resting lightly on Maeglin’s arm.

What a passerby would fail to notice, was Glorfindel’s nails digging into Maeglin’s sleeve.

Once they returned to the house of the Golden Flower, Glorfindel led him to his study. As soon as the door closed he tossed Maeglin into a chair and pulled off his belt.

Maeglin cried out in surprise, but instead of using the belt to beat him, Glorfindel tied him securely to the chair. “If you aren’t sitting in this chair when I get back,” he hissed softly, “then I will send Lord Penlod after you and have you whipped in front of the entire city.”

“I thought I had to go to jail first,” Maeglin challenged as Glorfindel stepped from the room.

But when he came back, Maeglin was still in the chair. He’d managed to free himself from the restraints though, just to prove that he could.

Glorfindel shook his head. “On your feet.”

He led Maeglin through the twisting corridors of his home, and down below the earth into the mostly unused storage areas. At the end of the last hall Glorfindel stopped in front of a door.

“Glor-” Maeglin began, but the lord just shook his head.

“In,” he ordered, pointing to the room. “One week, remember?”

A shiver ran through Maeglin, but he covered it quickly. “This isn’t a jail,” he said, but the malice in his voice seemed forced.

“No,” Glorfindel said patiently. “It’s a root cellar. But it only has one door which can only be opened from the outside, which means it will serve its purpose.”

“Why?”

“Because if we put you in an actual jail, word would get out.”

“No,” Maeglin said softly. He turned and met Glorfindel’s eyes, fear was written clearly on his face. “Please. I- I don’t like this.”

Glorfindel’s heart twisted at the sight of him, but he kept his voice steady. “Then perhaps you will actually learn from it.”

“I’d rather be whipped.”

But Glorfindel shut the door anyway.

He didn’t go far, he wouldn’t put it past Maeglin to figure out a way out, instead having a book and a lantern brought to him.

Maeglin must have heard him, because once the servant's footsteps faded away, he called out, “May I have a lantern?”

Glorfindel sighed and went back to the door. “Back up,” he said softly. He waited until he heard Maeglin walk away from the door before he stepped inside.

Maeglin was leaning against the far wall, when Glorfindel entered he said, “I don’t like the dark.”

“You grew up in Nan Elmoth.”

“I don’t like the dark.”

He supposed those two things could be related. “I’ll sit with you.”

Maeglin seemed relieved, but then he paused. “Isn’t this meant to be a punishment?” he asked hesitantly.

Glorfindel shrugged. “Many would say my presence alone is punishment enough.”

He made to shut the door, but Maeglin spoke before he could, “Leave it open. Please.”

Glorfindel stilled. “Maeglin-“

“I won’t run. I promise.”

“You’ve proven that your word means very little of late.”

“I never said I wouldn’t leave the city.”

Conceding that he had a point, Glorfindel lowered his hand. “Alright. But if you try to run, I’ll leave you down here alone.”

Glorfindel let Maeglin go through the stack of books he had brought to entertain himself, seeing no reason to sit and read while Maeglin stared at the wall.

“I don’t think I can read most of these,” Maeglin admitted finally.

“Your Quenya is fine.”

“Speaking is easy. I was never much of a reader, even… before.”

Glorfindel closed the book he’d chosen for himself. “Well,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I suppose you have time to learn.”


End file.
